


Charlotte

by bajronizm



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: French Revolution
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajronizm/pseuds/bajronizm





	Charlotte

— Proszę tędy.

Brązowowłosy mężczyzna przekroczył próg mieszkania przy ulicy des Cordeliers 30, doskonale wiedząc, w jakim celu tu przyszedł i wcale nie był z tego faktu zadowolony. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, a nienawiść prawie że rozrywała klatkę piersiową, buzując wraz z goryczą, kiedy ta zaciskała swoje szpony na gardle malarza. W pewnych momentach, można by było zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, że się trząsł, co okazałoby się trafne. Trząsł się, trząsł się tak cholernie przez lodowaty oddech śmierci, wiszący w powietrzu. Ogarniał go coraz większy strach, kiedy przychodziło o postawienie kolejnego kroku w stronę pomieszczenia, które teraz wydawało się odległą otchłanią, abstrakcją, czystym koszmarem, z którego w każdym momencie można się wybudzić. Ale tak nie było.

Jacques-Louis David faktycznie stał nad zwłokami swojego przyjaciela.

— Chciałabym — odezwał się delikatny kobiecy głos. — Chciałabym, aby to pan zajął się pogrzebem. 

Pod ścianą stała osoba o wzroście powyżej średniej. Brązowe włosy, choć upięte, wydawały się jakby wyjęte spod jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Twarz miała okrągłą, acz w danym momencie, mocno opuchniętą, przez co ledwie można było przyjrzeć się jej brązowym, zaszklonym oczom. Kobieta obejmowała swoją talię rękami, z opuszczoną głową wpatrywała się pustym spojrzeniem w wiotkie ciało leżące na mokrej, drewnianej podłodze, która zdążyła już wsiąknąć niewielkie pokłady krwi.

Ciężko było jej złapać oddech. Łkała. Momentami udawało jej się uspokoić, ale nie na długo. Szybko traciła kontrolę i znowu zalewała się łzami. Na jej ramieniu spoczywała dłoń nieco wyższej kobiety, która również płakała, lecz była na tyle stabilna, że starała się pocieszyć rozpaczającą niewiastę.

David znał je doskonale i dość często się z nimi widywał, gdy przychodził do swojego przyjaciela, ponieważ obie kobiety mieszkały razem z nim. Simonne Ervard oraz Albertyna Marat. Żona oraz siostra, dzień w dzień, dbające o samopoczucie i zdrowie, martwego już, mężczyzny.   
Malarz przyjrzał się, leżącemu na ziemi ciału. Cechował go spokój i gdyby nie rana na klatce piersiowej oraz fakt, że jego przyjaciel leżał na podłodze, uznałby, że zapadł tylko w głęboki sen. Wyjątkowo nie krzyczał, wyjątkowo nie jeździł piórem po kartce papieru, zapisując kolejne paszkwile. Wyjątkowo, David poczuł, że czegoś mu braknie i już dawno nie czuł takiej pustki. Stracił kolejną osobę w swoim życiu.

Chłód przeszywający do szpiku kości, przepędzany był przez ciepłe, tańczące płomyki w kominku. Lekko wilgotne drewno strzelało, co raz po raz wybudzało małego chłopca ze snu. Siedział on skulony na podłodze, nogi podwinął pod brodę i oparł o nie głowę. Oczy powoli mu się zamykały, był już zmęczony czekaniem.

— Jacques, słońce. — Obok Davida, przykucnęła jego matka, kładąc dłonie na ramionach chłopca. — Jest już późno, nie możesz tutaj spać.

— Czekam — odparł prosto, nie było go stać na nic więcej.

Tak bardzo chciał przywitać ojca, gdy wróci. Zawsze to robił, ale dzisiaj, wyjątkowo, nie mógł już. Czuł, jakby ktoś specjalnie ciągnął mu za powieki, na złość, nie pozwalając czuwać!   
Jacques, naprawdę, bardzo chciał by to ojciec przytulił go do snu. Widywali się rzadko, ale pomimo tego faktu stanowił dla chłopca ogromny autorytet. Matka często opowiadała mu o nim i młody David, czasami, pragnął tylko tego, by być do niego podobnym. Brzmiało to jak naiwne, dziecięce marzenia, ale naprawdę głęboko wierzył, że kiedyś tego dokona.

Brzmiało to jak naiwne dziecięce marzenia, ale Jacques Louis David zerwał się z łóżka jak poparzony, cały zalany potem. Oddychał ciężko i szybko, próbując się uspokoić, a po jego twarzy spłynęły dwie łzy. Wtopiwszy dłonie we włosy, począł szlochać na wspomnienie o zmarłym ojcu, który w dalszym ciągu miał miejsce w sercu malarza, już wieczne. David nigdy nie zapomniał, a tamtej nocy, drugiego grudnia, czuł się jakby go zawiódł. Czuł się jakby nie czekał wystarczająco długo i to dlatego ojciec nie wrócił. Może, gdyby udało mu się wytrzymać wtedy jeszcze chwilę, może przyszłość wyglądałaby inaczej.   
Ale David wcale nie uciekł z domu, bo jego syn spał. Tamtej nocy, drugiego grudnia, ojciec, głowa rodziny, mąż poległ w pojedynku, ale nikomu nie było dane wiedzieć, z kim i z jakiego powodu zdecydował się na tak drastyczny ruch. Malarzowi ciężko było to wytłumaczyć. Przez ten fakt, momentami, przestawał ojcu ufać, a tak, poświęcał mu każdą wolną chwilę. Parę razy w roku na parę sekund drzwi w sercu malarza zamykały się z mocnym hukiem i mogłoby się zdawać, że tym razem to koniec, ale Jacques-Louis nie potrafił żyć bez pamięci o ważnych i kochanych przez niego osobach.   
A teraz stracił kolejną w swoim życiu.

Gardło się mu zaciskało, gdy tylko pomyślał jak jeszcze dzień przed zabójstwem zajmował krzesło obok wanny, w której leżał Jean-Paul Marat, całkowicie żywy. Narwany, chory, sarkastyczny, ale wciąż, w stosunku do Davida, przyjacielski. 

— Charlotte! — z jego ust wydobyło się głębokie westchnienie, przepełnione żalem i goryczą. — Coś zrobiła, Charlotte.

Zatopił dłonie w swych brązowych włosach, spuszczając głowę w dół. Czuł się bezsilny, samotny. Ogarniała go tęsknota, chwytała w swe ramiona melancholia. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić, jak sobie z tymi dręczącymi uczuciami poradzić. Potrzebował pomocy, ale już nie miał od kogo jej otrzymać. Czy to tak wyglądał upadek człowieka? Jacques-Louis David faktycznie miał tak skończyć?

Zsunął się z łóżka i na bosych stopach poszedł do swojej pracowni. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jego ciężarem, ale wcale się tym nie przejmował - i tak nie miał, kogo obudzić. Nawet żaden kot nie przybłąkał się do jego lokum. Miał im to za złe, ale jednocześnie obwiniał samego siebie, że nawet zwierzętom nie był w stanie zapewnić odpowiedniego mieszkania.

W pracowni spodziewał się doznać ukojenia wśród tylu swoich prac, chciał dać upust swoim emocjom, dlatego też momentalnie chwycił płótno i słoik z pędzlami, które ustawił na sztaludze. Stanął przed przygotowanym stanowiskiem. Przez parę pierwszych minut nieżywo wpatrywał się się środek tkaniny, by po chwili wybuchnąć niepohamowanym gniewem. Zrzucił płótno ze sztalugi, które spowodowało ogromny huk, łamiąc się o drewniane panele. Szklany słoik z pędzlami roztrzaskał się o ścianę, a sztaluga poleciała do tyłu, gdy Jacques porządnie kopnął ją nogą.

Momentalnie usiadł na ziemi, przyglądając się temu, czego dokonał. Czy było mu z tego powodu lepiej? Z pewnością nie. A czy było mu gorzej? Prawdopodobnie bez zmian.   
Oczy miał już opuchnięte od nieustannego wodospadu łez, którego nie był nawet w stanie kontrolować. W tamtym momencie czuł się jak dziecko. Dziecko zagubione, jakby pozostawione samemu sobie w nieznanym mu miejscu. David powoli zaczynał czuć się obco i nieswojo we własnym domu. Jego umysł przejmowała samotność i rozpacz. Cierpienie. Jego umysł powoli się rozkładał pod natłokiem myśli i huraganem emocji. Oddawał się temu całkowicie, kompletnie nieświadom tego, co czyni. Nie wiedział jak bardzo upada.

Lecz powstał. Sięgnął po drugie, czyste płótno, które nie podzieliło losów swojego poprzednika. Zamoczył pędzel w farbie i zaczął malować. Sunął po tkaninie tak gładko, jak gdyby urodził się z przyborami w rękach. Każdy jego ruch był dokładnie przemyślany, a każdy szczegół oddawał znaczenie obrazu.   
Davidowi bardzo na tym zależało, a gdy połączył swoje cierpienie z pragnieniem powstało coś, czego nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że zrobi.

W centrum uwagi znajdował się Jean-Paul Marat, stanowił on większość tego obrazu. Ale to nie jego postać mogła budzić pytania, lecz pozycja w jakiej się znajdował. Jezus zdjęty z krzyża, męczennik. Tak Jacques przedstawił bohatera swojej pracy. Twarz pisarza cechował spokój, jak gdyby wcale nie umarł, tylko spał. David uraczył Marata uśmiechem, z którego tak rzadko korzystał za życia, a przynajmniej malarz nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie takiej sytuacji. Jean-Paul zawsze był człowiekiem poważnym, gwałtownym i przede wszystkim racjonalnie myślącym. David nie chciał mu niczego oszczędzać. Zadbał nawet o tak drobny szczegół, jakim był list, w którym napisał: moje wielkie nieszczęście czyni mnie godną twej łaskawości, który rzekomo miała przynieść Charlotte Corday.  
Umieścił przyjaciela w wannie na kształt sarkofagu, a na drewnianym stołku podpisał:

Maratowi - David

Po czym opadł bez sił, całkowicie wyczerpany.


End file.
